The Bloodlust Rapist
by Slytherin Kunoichi
Summary: Zero has lost all his control at this point. Zero x Yuuki. Chapter titles are named after the manga chapter in which the scene or circumstance appears in.
1. Chapter 23

**The Bloodlust Rapist**

* * *

He was a man all about control. From the moment that bitch of a vampire had ever cursed his once mortal life, Zero had always prided himself on his control. He controlled the bloodlust for years; denying his fangs the piercing pleasure and taste of a vampire's number one satisfaction.

And then the day had finally come when he couldn't hold back any longer. When his chains of restraints had been unlocked and he bit Yuuki Cross.

After the first bite, he had told himself _"Never again."_

But _"Never again,"_ wasn't an answer for Yuuki's concerned nature and teary eyes.

And it wasn't an answer his thirst would accept either.

He can barely remember trying to fight her and the cravings off, because he had always given in. _Always_ wanted more-always taken _more_.

But despite giving in to his vampire bloodlust, he had always remained in control of his desire for his female companion. She had always been too naïve and too infatuated with Kaname Kuran to ever acknowledge or be concerned with the possibility that another vampire could already lust after her.

Because of her feelings, he held his physical desire for her in check at all times.

And then she bit his neck.

A tender nerve was hit, causing his thoughts to picture wild actions of him throwing her over the couch and sucking her body hard from her neck to her legs, while Chairman Cross continued to cook in the kitchen…

So he had to throw her out.

She wasn't even aware of the effect she had on him.

But Kuran was.

And that irritated Zero the most.

"_What do I mean to you?"_

To be honest, he hadn't meant to reveal so much with six little words. And so avoiding her until she figured it out was the only option.

An option that proved to be nothing but a hallucination, for right now, he was in the kitchen with her and a broken plate on the floor.

He had heard the plate "crash" and had told her not to _"Touch them anymore,"_ already smelling the sensational scent of her blood.

"_Control,"_ he had maintain to himself.

But Yuuki had extended her hand to him, insisting: _"Lick it,"_ the request from her lips had come soft and unknown to her: they were intensely erotic.

He grasped her hand, trying to warn her.

But he had no control left when it came to her anymore.

He slowly found himself pulling her finger into his hot mouth. Closing his eyes, he licked the tip of her finger first, pushing his tongue against the pad of her finger as he delicately swirls his tongue around her small finger, lapping the sweet liquid and before he can even swallow the thick liquid he begins to pant.

He feels as though something in his chest clenches, and he hesitates to go any further.

"_No,"_ she pleads with him. _"Don't deny it. Only I know…That Zero is starving…"_

"_Yuuki,"_ he finds himself gasping her name, swearing that as his resolve is breaking, so is the heart that somehow seems to beat rapidly beneath his chest.

He finds himself clenching her wrist tighter as she stares at him with determined eyes.

And he hears her words that mix with her own pounding heart, _"Don't disappear."_

He closed his eyes once more and brought her wrist to his lips, still panting as he licked the flesh soothingly. Lifting his gaze, he glanced at her, still unsure if he should take once more, and his eyes met her hard stare.

She would give and give and give.

And he would take and take and take.

And he took.

His fangs punctured passed her sensitive skin and through her vain, allowing the heavenly blood to trickle from the wound and into his hungry mouth (even a drop onto the floor).

"_Ow,"_ she winced as he continued to feed on her.

Once again his gaze lifted to her, red with blood hunger, determination and desire. And he held her eyes as he slurped the blood pouring from the wound. It is then that he notices that neither of them can seem to look away.

And the realization dawns on him, they both had lost to the bloodlust rapist.

And he knows he can no longer play the victim, he's decided he can't be the hero.

He wants this too much.

* * *

Author: Ah...sighs happily I've been dying to write a Vampire Knight piece for months…Hope it turned out okay.

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight, nor do I claim to own any other characters owned by Hino Matsuri.


	2. Chapter 24

**The Bloodlust Rapist **

* * *

She's standing clearly before him. Big brown eyes wide open, and he swears to himself that he can see the world in them. He's about to call her name, to ask some question that is never really the one he wants an answer to—but suddenly her eyes are spilling tears. 

"Zero…" She chokes as she says his name, and suddenly she's falling. And an undeniable odor creeps up on his senses.

Blood.

The choking scent of blood is overwhelming, and comes to the conclusion it's his fault, _his_ doing.

"Yuuki!" He screams at the top of his lungs as he lunges forward to catch her, but instead of catching her, he finds himself in an infirmary bed, alone.

A cold draft sneaks up on him at the thought of his nightmare, and he finds himself shivering in fear as his heart, or veins or something beats wildly against his ribcage in shear and utter panic and he brings a hand to his face, trying to calm down.

"Zero?"

His name is called and he freezes, scared to ask if it really was a dream.

"I found you…Geez!" She then pulled back the curtains. "I didn't think you would be ditching duty…In a place like this…"

He somehow managed to lift his eyes to meet hers, but knew he couldn't hide his fear. He felt a cold sweat drop slide down the side of his heated face.

The nightmare has been so real…

She freezes instantly, concern emitting from her eyes as she realizes something has happened to him. "What's wrong?"

Without thinking he lunges forward, needing to feel her immediately, grasping her arm as he swings is other arm around her back to pull her tightly against him. She crashes against his chest, and he wraps both arms around her, holding her firming and tightly.

"Yuuki…" His hand cradles her neck, "You're…Alive…" He feels his voice shaking. "I thought I had killed you!"

"I can't breathe…" She states. But he doesn't let go out of fear. He doesn't want to lose her. "Zero…" She pleads. And suddenly he sees her crying face from his nightmare and his eyes widen in horror as he freezes once more at the memory.

"Zero."

He doesn't respond.

He has become his worst fear.

"Zero!" She yells, her hands grasped the sides of his head as she forced him to look at her, trying to snap him out of his trance.

She lifts his face with her gentle hands, "Are you okay!?"

Now he has worried her…

But even at that thought all he can do is stare at her. It's like he's seeing her for the first time.

"Yeah…" He finds himself replying almost on autopilot.

She closes her eyes and sighs in relief, "Good…" She says with a smile.

And again, he's moving, almost like on instinct or autopilot and he can't stop his hands from reaching out to her. His hands find her face as he leans into her, barely realizing that her hands have now brushed against his cheeks.

_"I want these gentle hands…"_ He registers his desire in his mind as he breathes in her scent. _"And this kind smile…"_ He leans in more, his lips just centimeters away from hers.

He's done beating around the bush with her about his feelings—he doesn't care if she isn't ready to acknowledge his emotions towards her.

The hell he just woke up from reminded him that time is not on his side.

So he's finally reaching for the little bit of happiness that he can have in his _damned_ existence.

He's so close now he can feel her warm breath on his lips.

"Even though I should not want such a thing."

He stops himself before he can do, what he considers, any "damage" to her.

His hands fall to her grasp her shoulders as he rests his head in shame.

"I'm sorry…" He finally says. "Never mind." And he pushes himself far away from her.

* * *

Author: So I've decided to make this a multi-chapter fic. Basically it's going through the chapters from Zero's point of view. Because he is a very complex character--and I think trying to get inside his mind and emotions is interesting. So--another update will be up soon--and a special thank you to everyone for your kind reviews. 

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight, nor do I claim to own any other characters owned by Hino Matsuri.


	3. Chapter 22

**The Bloodlust Rapist**

**

* * *

  
**

"How may I help you… Kiriyuu-kun?"

It's not the conversation he wants to have, but here he is standing against the wall, waiting to have it.

He's having it because he isn't the only one in love with her—he's not the only one who _needs_ her.

And he's only listening because he doesn't trust the creature before him—he never has and he never will.

This creature was born a monster; Zero was made into one.

And she's so blind she can't see any of that. She can't see that her precious _Kaname-senpai_ is using everyone as if they were pawns; his vampires, the chairman, him, even her.

"It was you, right?" He asks the question but he doesn't need conformation. "That woman who I wounded… It was you who killed her, Hiou Shizuka."

He already knows—but he wants to hear the bastard admit it. He wants him to drop this "Innocent Prince" act he has going on non-stop.

"I've heard that the flesh of pure bloods contain strong powers." His family legacy has served him well since before the hunters were killed off. "If one were to obtain that power… "

"You would have drunk it too… You must have wanted to drink it…" No direct answer from the fake knight. "And I even left some behind for you… " The snake's voice is tinted with humor at his expense.

"Why did you… ?"

"It's such a pity, Kiriyuu-kun." Evasive and taunting, but now the viper narrows his eyes. "Even so, I am… Jealous of you… " The demon tilts his head and although he says he's envious, he looks as though he pities him instead. "You, who is able to protect the girl you love."

He studies him for a moment. Trying to figure out why he's doing all these things. From killing a pureblood to manipulating him and his only hope for peace in a human body.

"You appear to have been injured today. Thank you for your hard work." He turns to leave, treating him like another servant, another pawn until he's been captured by the enemy or worse…

"But right now… " And he starts to walk of, leaving his words as if they were a warning. "I'm only leaving Yuuki in your care… "

He grits his teeth, but says nothing. This was _not_ a conversation he wanted to have.

She wouldn't believe him if he told her…

She's too blind to see that he himself is a monster—praying on her kindness, drinking her life from her willing, naive veins.

They were having this conversation because she attracts danger… She attracts _them_.

* * *

Author: Sorry it's been so long. Major updates to come in this one! I've just been blocked because I've been _pissed_ at how the series has turned out. I have _hated_ and _never_ trusted Kaname from the beginning—and so, I didn't even want to look at this series for a while. It's more than just a pairing war, because I'm usually respectful or whatever. But with this… I feel Kaname is _evil_, and I am torn that Yuuki is so…Gah! Love _is_ blind I guess.

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight, nor do I claim to own any other characters owned by Hino Matsuri.


	4. Chapter 29

**The Bloodlust Rapist**

* * *

He can't stand to see her like this. Her past is not only devastating her, it's _literally_ inflicting pain on her.

He sits down beside her on her bed, intent on comforting her as best as he can.

But all this is not enough to break her—she's giving him a fake smile and brushing her fingers along his cheek and rustling in his hair.

"Hey, what's up with the concerned face?"

His eyes are narrowed as he stares at her.

Utterly clueless how oblivious she can be.

He's hurt by her attempt to push him out of her problems. Hadn't she always wanted him to turn to her when he wanted to trust no one, when he wanted to deal with the curse of his existence by himself, didn't she force her presence on him?

"You really don't like me being worried?"

Why couldn't he be worried for her?

Her friendship—their relationship was a double-edged sword and she unknowingly stabbed him with it multiple times.

His words cause her face to become serious, and her fingers drape down from the side of his face.

And she breaks...

"That's not… " She hunches while her hand clasps on his shoulder. "It… "

And inside he's begging her to crumble completely—if that's what it will take for her to open up to him. And he knows it's wrong, he's ashamed for the selfish thoughts—but he can't argue with himself because he's trying to listen to her.

"I just think it's not worth it."

He can't understand how something so stupid can come out of her mouth. And then he remembers how incredibly unselfish and generous she is.

She lifts her head to meet his eyes once more, "I don't want Zero to waste his precious time… "

Her eyes are soft and sincere. "Worrying about me."

He's baffled by her stupidity.

His precious time….

It's only precious _because_ it's with _her_.

And he's only last this long because of her.

"I'm really alright… " She lies. "That's why… I want you to… "

He moves up slightly, grasping her wrist that's holding her hand to his shoulder.

"Zero…?"

He looks her in the eyes now, and he hasn't been this close to her since he had nearly lost all control and pushed his emotions on her with his lips. "Yuuki… "

She looks nervous, "Ye… Yes…?"

He leans forward and her almond eyes grow wide, and he leans down to brush his lips against her neck, and he can feel her heartbeat flutter against her throat, as if its beckoning him. "Sorry… " He murmurs.

"Ze…Ro…?"

His fangs are bared and his incisors sink into her supple flesh. "Ugh…" She whimpers at the intrusion.

But he doesn't stop. Instead he feeds hungrily on the incisions, gulping and lapping up every last drop of her delicious blood.

Her other hand grips his other arm. "Ah…" Her breath is heavy now. And she pulls him closer, dropping her head onto his shoulder while his own hand cradles her back as he drinks from her.

"Zero… " Her skin is heated and flushed. "Let… Let go… " She pleads while trying to push him off her. His grip on her back tightens as he digs his nails into her.

"Stop it!"

He's holding her away at arms length now, while his other hand wipes away at his mouth.

"If I don't drink your blood… Like this," He's gasping for air because even though he can't really breathe—he had been drowning in her a moment ago. "I won't be able to live… " His fangs feel swollen and they're aching to be inside her again. "Do you understand?" He feels hot and heady and maybe a little drunk, but he needs her to make sense of all of this. "You're the victim, Yuuki."

It's always been true. Even if she did trap him in a shower in order to get him to feed off her—she's always been the victim.

His teeth shrink back into his mouth and he leans down so he can look into her eyes as he grabs her shoulders. "That's why… For you, you have the right to be cruel to me."

He would suffer through her frowns and her cries.

"No matter how much you make me worry, or how much danger you put me in, just as much as you like." He's determined to protect her, and his words match his eyes. "But these are not enough 'compensation'. " He feels as though he is the one that might break now and his eyes are pleading with hers, begging her to just trust him. "Even if I have to sacrifice my leftover life for you—I'd not utter a word of complaint."

And she shatters, falling to pieces, into his arms, fingers clenching into his shirt, her head against his chest and she cries, soaking his shirt.

"I'm scared… " She admits while shaking in his arms.

He holds her against him, and brings a hand to stroke her hair in comfort while his eyes look distantly ahead.

"My past… What could it be like…" She sobs. "Zero… " She needs him. She needs him to protect her, to fight for her. She needs him to comfort her, to hold her.

And he does.

* * *

Author: Again—sorry for the late updates. But as I said—_really_ hate Kaname… Another chapter coming soon.

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight, nor do I claim to own any other characters owned by Hino Matsuri.


End file.
